


Late night with Tom Hiddleston

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [5]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: Что об этом думаю я? Меня никто об этом никогда не спросит, потому что официально я не имею к этому отношения.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139828
Kudos: 3





	Late night with Tom Hiddleston

**Author's Note:**

> POV! И неоднозначное согласие. Автор несет в массы штампы текстов 2000-х годов, за что для приличия извиняется, но на самом деле ему не жаль.

В воздухе пахнет... Кофе, куча одеколонов, гелей после бритья. И почему-то пахнет плавленым пластиком — знаете, такой очень странный, вонючий запах. Всё это смешивается, и на выходе получается нечто совершенно отвратное. Да еще и шум стоит дикий, отдается в висках и во лбу, подкатывает тошнота. 

Девушка с бейджиком работника студии приносит мне пластиковый стакан кофе. Я отмахиваюсь и невольно скольжу по ней взглядом — она тоже воняет. Какой-то пошло-сладкий аромат, наверное, дорогой, но мне похуй, мне не должно нравиться. Я слишком долго не спал и слишком устал, чтобы контролировать свою мимику где-то, кроме как на публике. Поэтому она с тихим «простите, пожалуйста» спешит удалиться, а я снова смотрю туда, где за тяжелыми темно-синими шторами, посреди круглой студии в окружении софитов сидит он.

— Крис, вот скажи мне, ты снимаешься в роли Тора сколько... Десять лет! Это очень много!Достаточно, чтобы вжиться в роль. Дома ты тоже бегаешь с молотом и в красном плаще?

Ведущий весь аж лоснится. Довольная улыбочка — он думает, что сказал что-то смешное. Его кожа жирная, блестит так, что мне видно даже с моего места. И это при том, что буквально минут десять назад его пудрили. Наверняка в перерыве на рекламу он будет орать, чтобы опустили температуру на кондиционерах до минимума, но сейчас он делает вид, что все, что интересует его — это ходит ли Хэмсворт дома в плаще. 

Нет, не ходит. Но у него есть красный халат. Такой, знаешь, как полотенце — все время забываю, как называется эта ткань. Он надевает его, когда выходит из душа, на голое тело, пока по его мокрому торсу все еще стекают капли воды и прячутся где-то в волосках на мошонке. Это в том случае, если он вообще его надевает. Ну как тебе такое, мистер ведущий? Просто ты задаешь не те вопросы не тому человеку.

Хотя я никогда не рассказал бы об этом. Не потому, что меня слишком уж волнует мой публичный образ или вообще хоть чей-то публичный образ. А потому, что это попросту не ваше собачье дело. Мы имеем право на личную жизнь, мы имеем право на кусочек приватного и интимного, и я буду делать все, что от меня зависит, чтобы охранять все это от вас, жадных до необдуманных фраз. 

Другое дело — хотел бы я рассказать или нет? Я хотел бы. Сидеть в на вид мягком, но на деле дико неудобном кресле, со скучающим видом покачивая двумя пальцами бокал с коньяком, и рассказывать. Рассказывать вкусно и с подробностями о его привычках, о его пристрастиях, о фетишах. 

Наверняка всем было бы интересно узнать, что неповторимый Крис Хэмсворт не завтракает. Иногда он ограничивается совершенно ужасным на вкус и цвет «здоровым» коктейлем, а иногда, когда он глотает мою сперму во время утреннего минета, он не завтракает вообще. Любопытно? Как краснели его щеки, когда он рассказывал мне, насколько калорийна сперма. Как мы смеялись над этим, валяясь на кровати в моем трейлере, а потом... Кстати, про два пальца.

Я мог бы поделиться этим, но не стану. Это моё. 

— Скажи, а твои дети, они гордятся, что их папа — Тор? Ты их любимый супергерой?

Этот вопрос задается снова, и снова, и снова. В разных вариациях, разными людьми. Чего они все ждут? Что он скажет правду? Что скажет, что его дети почти не знают его и воспринимают скорее как чувака, который появляется раз в пару месяцев, ставит все вверх тормашками, набесит их и снова пропадает. 

Да, чувак крутой. Да, папа — Тор. Супергероям вообще редко удается быть хорошими семьянинами, работа такая. Что по этому поводу думает Эльза? Пока за ней сохраняется право называться первой миссис Хэмсворт, её это устраивает. Она занята постройкой особняка, скупкой новых коллекций элитных модных брендов, роспуском грязных сплетен и потугами в актерство. А, ну и детьми. 

Вторая миссис Хэмсворт — это вроде как я. Херовая миссис, конечно, скорее мистер, но всех этих Хэмсвортов мужского пола и так слишком много. Что об этом думаю я? Меня никто об этом никогда не спросит, потому что официально я не имею к этому отношения. Но я думаю, что он хороший отец. Он делает то, что может, он правда любит этих мелких и скучает по ним. Он обменивается с ними голосовыми сообщениями и перекидывается гифками. Он звонит им по видеосвязи, всегда убедившись, что я одет или что меня не будет рядом в то время, когда не должно быть. Например, когда в Лондоне четыре часа утра, а в Австралии еще только день.

Я не обижаюсь. Когда-нибудь я буду точно так же вести себя со своими детьми, впопыхах натягивая на Криса его красный халат или пряча его в ванной. Только иногда бывает жаль, что у нас не будет общих. Не в этой жизни. 

Наверное, зря я прогнал девчонку с кофе. Машу рукой — пусть принесут. Насколько ужасным он может быть? Я британец, мы привыкли к очень плохому кофе. 

Кручу бумажный стакан в руке. Сколько же я не спал? Кажется, двое суток, может больше. Две последние ночи мы не очень-то давали друг другу уснуть, слишком долго не виделись в этот раз.  
Отпиваю из стакана — фу, определенно кофе у меня дома в сто раз лучше, но и так сойдет. 

Заглядываю за штору. Ведущий как раз сказал что-то, и Крис улыбается в ответ, женщины в зале визжат от восторга, а я устало тру глаза свободной рукой. 

Знали бы вы все, как он улыбается на самом деле... Я мог бы составить топ моих любимых улыбок Криса Хэмсворта. В него обязательно вошла бы еще сонная улыбка, когда он, не открыв глаза, тянется, чтобы обнять меня, и вдыхает запах моих волос. И улыбка, когда он молча протягивает мне презерватив, словно говорит: «Я хочу принадлежать только тебе». И улыбка, когда он гладит меня по лицу. Нежно, кончиками пальцев. И улыбается одними глазами. Но это всё мои воспоминания, мои светлые моменты. Это его улыбки мне. А ведущий, зрители, фанаты — они пусть думают, что сидящий перед ними рубаха-парень самый что ни есть искренний и настоящий. Это называется «рейтинг». И актеры мы хорошие не просто так.

— А скажи, с Томом Хиддлстоном ты тоже работаешь уже десять лет, вы... Как братья, да? А вне съемок как часто вы общаетесь?

Я смеюсь. Смеюсь, потому что понимаю, чем тут пахнет. Вся эта студия, все эти люди, образы, слова... Это всё смердит пиздежом. Плавленый пластик, смесь одеколонов, пота и дешевого кофе — вот он, запах пиздежа. Идеальный аромат шоу-бизнеса. 

Мне, по сути, похуй, что там будет отвечать легендарный принц Асгарда. Знаю, он не скажет правды, отвечая на этот вопрос. Скорее всего, это будут оговоренные заранее «меньше, чем хотелось бы», «поздравляем друг друга на дни рождения» и прочее в этом духе. Они не будут задавать мне снова тот же вопрос, мы не на допросе у полиции нравов, нам не грозит срок за ложь в прямом эфире, так что нет смысла сравнивать показания. 

Даже если бы ему стукнула в голову усталость, бессонные ночи и желание забить на все болт и поскорее смотаться отсюда ко мне, что такого он мог бы сказать? Мало. Редко. Вот как часто мы общаемся. Когда получается, когда можем. Потому что... А что сказать? Сообщения вроде «я скучаю», «я люблю тебя» и так далее лишь сбили бы, заставили грустить и беситься на то, что мы ничего не можем сделать с нашими графиками. Мы не можем перечеркнуть все, что было ранее, сделаться простыми мужиками с улицы, которые могут целоваться посреди Пикадилли днем, и никто не заметит. Мы не можем завести общую собаку, общих детей, состариться вместе и помогать друг другу со вставными челюстями по утрам. 

Такого никогда не будет. Мы не живем фантазиями, только реальностью, а реальность такова, что мы видимся мало. Редко. Если посчитать все дни, то в год может набраться месяц. От силы. Чаще меньше, если нет съемок.

Мы не из тех людей, которые будут звонить друг другу через сотни миль для того, чтобы рассказать, кто какую книгу прочитал, фильм посмотрел, песню послушал. Хотя однажды, справедливости ради, он прислал мне ссылку на ютуб-видео с малоизвестной песней. Что-то местное, австралийское, о любви, которой не суждено. Это был как раз один из таких «я люблю тебя», безнадёжных и больных, о которых лучше не думать. 

И я не думаю, снова обращаясь в слух и цепенея от ужаса, когда звучит следующий вопрос.

— ...А если бы не ваши роли, не работа вместе, думаешь, ты смог бы подружиться с таким человеком, как Том? Что у вас общего?

Что, блядь? Этого вопроса не было в списке, что присылали агенты! Это не было одобрено ни мной, ни Крисом! Это же произвол, блядь! Да как он себе позволяет?...

Задыхаюсь от возмущения и странного возбуждения. Оглядываюсь по сторонам проверить, смотрит ли на меня кто-то, заметили ли мою реакцию. Потому что мне интересно, что он ответит, и, кажется, на мне это написано большими буквами. Потому что я сам себе не один раз задавал этот вопрос, и в моих ответах не было ничего, что не про секс. Но вряд ли же Хэмсворт будет говорить про то, как классно нам в постели. 

А нам классно. Пара секунд — он берет со стола стакан с водой и отпивает, делает так, чтобы собраться с мыслями и не сболтнуть лишнего. Пара секунд, но моему уставшему мозгу хватает этого, чтобы отбросить меня на двое суток назад. 

Мне казалось, я не вспомню подробности той ночи. Казалось, все как в тумане. Но одна мысль, одно его движение — и я вспоминаю. 

Он входит в меня грубо и резко. Я шиплю, зажимаю задницу, потому что мне пиздец больно, потому что я не занимаюсь анальным сексом ни с кем, кроме него. Но ему похуй, что у меня не было никого почти год. Ему плевать на это так же, как он плюнул на свои пальцы, чтобы растянуть меня. Поскорее, побыстрее, потому что ему так хочется, потому что он скучал. Я тоже скучал и я не против, но не собираюсь притворяться, что это не больно. 

Обычно мы дольше играем перед тем, как перейти к бездумной ебле. Обычно он долго растягивает меня, выдавливая еще и еще геля на пальцы, так, чтоб я «хлюпал как девчонка» — нам так нравится. Хоть от этой формулировки мне и хочется поменяться местами и вставить ему от души. Желательно в рот, в горло, потому что сосёт Крис Хэмсворт просто как ебучий скандинавский боженька — лучше всех! 

Но в тот вечер, пару ночей назад, мне было больно, а ему слишком не терпелось. И я замер, потому что не понял, что происходит, потому что в его действиях было какое-то отчаянье, которого я не замечал раньше. И пока я притворялся бревном, он вышел из меня и лег рядом, прижавшись стоящим членом к бедру, и начал говорить что-то, гладя меня по волосам и по спине. По спине, ребята. Кончиками пальцев. От затылка, вниз, к самому копчику. Но я не собираюсь разглашать свои эрогенные зоны, так что это не важно. 

Он мог сделать это раньше, парой минут назад. Мог ласкать меня, позволить мне пройтись губами по тем точкам, от прикосновений к которым он плывет, но тогда это не было бы настолько важно для нас двоих. Меня вынесло. Я не знаю от чего конкретно, но еще минута — и я уже вовсю скакал на его члене. Боль? Какая боль? Разве что от его коротких ногтей у меня на бедрах. 

А потом, когда я, вымотанный, лежал на его покрытой испарине груди, он сказал то, чего я не слышал... пожалуй, в такой формулировке еще никогда:  
— Ты любовь всей моей жизни, Томми. Ты такой... Ты самый потрясающий человек на земле.

Точно. И сейчас он тоже говорит о том, какой я человек. Потрясающий, добрый, отзывчивый, умный. «С ним можно говорить обо всём, и это всегда очень интересная беседа». 

Да, это так. Мы всегда разговариваем, когда не трахаемся. Обо всём. О политике, о музыке, о книгах, об истории. Куча рандомных фактов, которые мы высыпаем на головы друг друга, вроде «когда человек улыбается, у него задействованы 17 мускулов лица» или «ты вообще знал, что Испания переводится как “берег кроликов”». И мы часами обсуждаем историю, демографию, изменения и нынешнее население совершенно левой страны стремительно размножающимися кроликами, на которых обоим, в принципе, поебать. 

Что у нас общего? А что общего должно быть у двух людей, которые дышат друг другом, считывают эмоции друг друга без слов. 17 мускулов лица, и я знаю их все. Поэтому, наверное, и могу отличить настоящую улыбку от вот этой, которой он улыбался раньше. 

Когда он говорит обо мне, он улыбается по-другому. По-настоящему. Замираю, надеясь, что никто не заметит разницы, а ведущий, воспользовавшись паузой в разговоре, смотрит в мою сторону.

Пора?

— Дамы и господа, приветствуйте — Том Хиддлстон!

Аплодисменты. Ну что ж, это мой выход. А Крис вскакивает с дивана так, будто мы сто лет не виделись, и он понятия не имел, что я тоже тут. Щенок лабрадора, честное слово.   
Я знаю, он правда рад, что его пытка соло наконец закончилась, и я... Я искренне улыбаюсь, выходя под слепящий свет софитов.


End file.
